


Not Quite Just Right

by Panda_Dear



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fluff, M/M, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Dear/pseuds/Panda_Dear
Summary: He's everything Gerry remembers and yet nothing is the same.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael, Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Not Quite Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know how to write Gerry ;-; I love these two so much and I still havent recovered from episode 101 so here's some fluff for these two.

The kisses are something so almost him, so almost his Michael, but not. It’s like its filled with angles and yet to soft, its too firm and yet feels like he might fall through him when he wraps his arms around it.   
But it smiles like his Michael, presses the kisses to his forehead like his Michael, so he supposes it is his Michael.   
“Gerry…” It mutters in a voice so right, and yet so far from right. But it’s running its hands through his hair like he did, smiling like he did, so Gerry smiles as well. Staring at it makes his head hurt but all he can do is stare and find his Michael underneath it all.   
“Do you remember out first Christmas together?” He asks it a question, and it lets out a soft hum.   
“Yes…” There’s a pause and he wonders if it will continue or leave it at that. “You pulled me under the mistletoe…” He blinks, “And kissed him.” Gerry shifts in his arms. It has a habit, he’s noticed, when talking about them together. It likes to try and separate itself, but always seems to come back to being connected to the memories, of it being him who was there with Gerry.   
“I did.”   
“Michael Shelley was so flustered.”   
“You were.” Another hum from it. He’s realized he’s stopped arguing the subject with him, and it seems perfectly content letting him pretend like it’s still Michael Shelley that is with him. He knows this isn’t him, of course. Knows Michael Shelley is gone, that this isn’t his Michael, but he’s so close to him. He’s just out of reach, and yet held too close to his chest.   
It’s running its fingers through his hair again, letting Gerry rest his head against his chest.   
“Are you Michael?”   
“Hm, that is a name.”   
“And you remember being with me?” It stops and looks down at Gerry.   
“Michael Shelley remembers.”   
“And do you love me still?”   
“I… I feel his fondness for you and I… I can’t help but want to be with you…” Gerry reaches a hand up, brushes through the golden curls he loves so much and smiles.   
“I love you, Michael.”


End file.
